Radiation can be detected through a variety of approaches, including the use of scintillators. Scintillators are materials that emit light upon receiving incident radiation. The detection of light produced by a scintillator is thus an indication that radiation has been detected. Conventional radiation detectors that use a scintillator transmit the light emitted by the scintillator through the scintillating material itself to a photodetector. Emitted light, however, is typically severely attenuated as it propagates through the scintillator, limiting the amount of scintillating material that can be used between the photodetector and the point of scintillation (and thus limiting the length of the scintillator that can be used).